Shangri-La
The Shangri-La (シャングリラ) is a pirate ship, captained by Master Dragon, which participated in the battle between the frontier pirates and the Grand Cross. Design Exterior The Shangri-La has a standard rocket shape with four fins, similar to the Bentenmaru. At the bow is a nose cone with four covering plates which close over it during ramming and boarding operations Sailing 26. The bridge is positioned just behind the nose with a covered, three cannon turret below it. Two dual cannon turrets are behind the bridge on both port and starboard sides with the lower ones being slightly behind the others. Above the lower dual cannons on the upper starboard and port sides is a covered single cannon turret. Behind those are two dual cannon turrets on top of the vessel, and a docking bay on either side, each with a missile pod above and below. At the rear of the ship, six large boosters are positioned on the edges of the fins (one on the top and bottom fins, two above and below each other on the end of the side fins). There are additional dual cannon turrets located between the lower and side fins. Interior Bridge The Shangri-La's bridge has a similar structure to most pirate ships from the War of Independence with a raised section with the captain's seat and the emblem behind it. The control room has grey walls with green borders, and green on the seats and the sides of the consoles and the elevated platform. Colour Scheme The ship is primarily green with black bands. The engine cones are teal coloured. The Shangri-La's emblem consists of a red diamond shape with yellow ropes bordering it and a green serpentine dragon on it, holding a sword in its mouth. Technology and Combat Characteristics The Shangri-La is heavily armed, with many gun turrets and several missile pods. History Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) When the call summoning the frontier pirates was sent out in response to the attacks by the Grand Cross, the Shangri-La was one of the ships that heeded the summon and headed for the Pirate's Nest. After the Pirate's Council had been held, the Shangri-La departed with the rest of the pirate fleet to confront the Grand Cross Sailing 25. During the battle between the frontier pirates and Quartz's three Grand Cross ships, the Shangri-La was one of several ships that opened fire on Grand Cross β when it was immobilised in a chaff field created by the El Santo's escort ships self-destructing. Grand Cross β's gravity shield soon succumbed to the heavy missile bombardment and it was destroyed . Shortly afterwards, the Shangri-La sent a message to the Bentenmaru, letting Marika know that they were ready. Upon hearing this, Marika, Schnitzer and Hyakume transferred to the Shangri-La. When Quartz attacked the Bentenmaru, it moved swiftly aside and the Shangri-La behind it proceeded to ram Grand Cross α. A boarding party consisting of the ship's crew, Marika, Schnitzer, Hyakume, Sumi Kuki and several other ships' pirates, boarded the Grand Cross and attempted to seize control, fighting against the onboard robots. Marika's group managed to reach Quartz but she escaped, having set the Grand Cross to self-destruct. The pirates retreated to the Shangri-La which pulled back as the Grand Cross exploded . Fever Mouretsu Pirates (Game-Only) Master Dragon and the Shangri-La appear as opponents for Marika and the Bentenmaru in the game's third Galaxy Episode. Depending on circumstances, the two face each other either in a swordfight or ship-to-ship, with the outcome resting on the player's actions Fever Mouretsu Pirates, Galaxy Episode 3. Crew * Master Dragon (captain) Uniform The crewmen of the Shangri-La wear a dark red uniform, consisting of a stereotypical ninja attire, with robes, a helmet, a mask over the mouth, a waistband, yellow arm and lower leg guards, and a purple scarf. Trivia *Shangri-La is a fictional place from the novel Lost Horizon by James Hilton, described as a mystical, harmonious valley, which has become synonymous with any earthly paradise, particularly that of a mythical Himalayan utopia and a happy land isolated from the rest of the world. References Category:Ships Category:Pirate Ships Category:Anime-Only